The present invention relates to a converting means which can be applied to an unfinished product of skates of lace type and thus converts the latter into buckle type.
FIGS. 5 and 6 of the drawings respectively show a lace-type skate 5 which has a plurality of lace holes 51 therein and a buckle-type skate 6 which has a plurality of flanges 61 thereon for installation of buckles 62. However, skate manufacturers have to build two different kinds of molds to proceed with various processing to finish the two different kinds of products. Consequently, the cost for the molds increases, not to mention difficulties in subsequent arrangements and managements of two respective processing procedures for two different kinds of unfinished products. Furthermore, another problem arises in the storage of unfinished-products of skates.
The problems encountered in manufacturing and management of unfinished products of skates are avoided by the present invention.